


ambition

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen, proud dad Shanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Shanks reflects.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Monkey D. Luffy
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Kudos: 14





	ambition

Luffy wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed; Shanks knew that. The kid got into way too much trouble for his own good, and it would only get worse as he got older.

But Shanks didn’t care, because Luffy excelled where it mattered. He was ambitious and persistent— once he put his mind to something, he never gave it up. He cared deeply for his friends and worked hard to protect them. He was loyal, almost to a fault. He had all the makings of the great pirate he wanted to be.

And for that, Shanks was proud of him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
